


Chapter 7 Alternate

by HotMolasses



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: This is an alternate version of Chapter 7 for Not Part Of Your World, for those who would like to not read a scene with sexual assault and attempted rape.The main plot points here are the same, so it doesn't matter which version you read, you won't be lost come Chapter 8.This version still contains violence and blood and is rated M.If you have any questions, please send me anask, I will be happy to answer any concerns you may have!





	Chapter 7 Alternate

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate version of Chapter 7 for Not Part Of Your World, for those who would like to not read a scene with sexual assault and attempted rape.
> 
> The main plot points here are the same, so it doesn't matter which version you read, you won't be lost come Chapter 8.  
> This version still contains violence and blood and is rated M.
> 
> If you have any questions, please send me an [ask](http://hotmolasses.tumblr.com/ask), I will be happy to answer any concerns you may have!

Chapter 7 Alternate

 

              Will lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling dizzy and a bit ill.  Abigail.  She’d wandered off.  No one could find her.  If one of the foreign soldiers found her and took her…

              His heart started to race again and he had to chase the thought away.  Last time he’d worried himself into a panic and fainted, which was why he was in his bed, placed there by the servants.  He was _still_ not permitted to leave his chambers.  What kind of mother lost his own child, and then didn’t go look for her? 

              He rolled onto his side as the tears came, and the room swam in front of him.  His heart raced faster and he took deep breaths, trying to slow it.  He reached up a hand to brush away the strands of hair that clung to his forehead.

              He heard voices, but they were distant and garbled.  One of them was familiar, and he clung to it.

              “He deserves to know she’s alright, before his mind is gone for three days!  Don’t you have any heart at _all_?”

              It was Bev. 

              “It’s not appropriate for a child to be around an omega in heat!” Frederick’s voice snapped back.  Will’s heart was gripped with panic again.  Heat. 

              He sat up quickly and the room spun.  He was sweating, but he didn’t care.  He stumbled towards the door to his room and tried to open it, rattling the lock as he yanked with all his strength.

              “Abigail!” he cried.

              “Daddy!” he heard.  His heart soared.  She was found.  She was right there.

              “Baby, are you alright?” he cried through the wood.

              “Daddy I hafta see you!  It _very_ portant!”

              “See?” Beverly said, and the answer from Frederick was not immediate.  Will leaned against the door with his ear pressed to it, hoping.  He just wanted to hold her.  Just one more time, while he knew who her father was; while he could remember the truth, before Frederick took him in his heat and he lost everything.

              “Alright.” Frederick said, his voice seeming to have a bit of compassion in it.  “Just as long as you stay with them.  Abigail leaves with you, and stays in the spare nursery until it passes.”

              “Yes, of course.” Bev said.  “You know I would never let anything happen to her.”

              Will grit his teeth.  As if he would ever harm _his own daughter_.

              But then he heard the rattle of a key in the lock and he darted back to his bed, laying upon it as if he were weak.

              “Daddy!” Abby cried, her little feet padding across the room in a rush.  She was a state.  Her nightgown was covered in flour and grass stains and sand, besides being stiff and having clumps of seaweed stuck in it.

              “Goodness, where have you _been_ Abigail?” he said, and she struggled to climb up onto his high bed.  He reached down and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest.  He inhaled, and the scent brought sparks to his mind, tingling his skin.  Hannibal.

              Will looked into her eyes and saw she was biting her lower lip.  He looked up to see Bev standing at the foot of the bed, and Frederick standing in the open doorway.  Will glared at him.

              Bev followed his line of sight and turned towards the door.  Frederick tried to step into the room, but she was quicker, slamming it closed in his face.

              “Beverly, open this door at once!”

              “Just a moment, Your Highness!  The Queen is not in a state to be seen.”

              “Of course he isn’t!  He’s in pre-heat!  I’m his mate; you let me in!”

              Bev turned to them with a look that said ‘hurry’.

              Will took both of his hands and brushed Abigail’s dirty hair out of her face.

              “Where did you go, baby?”

              Abby leaned down to whisper against her father’s ear; though her whisper was plenty loud enough for Beverly to hear.

              “I found the sea-fairy.  He real and he love you and you has to kiss him.”

              Will’s eyes teared up as he realized that Hannibal had _seen_ her.  He’d seen their daughter, and held her, and got to know her. 

              “Don’t cry, Daddy!  It gonna be okay.” she said.  She reached into the top of her nightgown, and Will’s eyes grew wide with wonder as a shining silver key was revealed on a thin, nearly invisible string tied around her neck.  “It for you, from him.  He love you.” she said.

              Will’s eyes were wide with wonder as he slid his palm slowly from Abigail’s face to the key, clasping his fingers around it. 

              “It to unlock the door.”

              Will nodded, his vision swimming as his eyes welled up with tears.  Their daughter was incredible.  He couldn’t even begin to imagine how she had managed to accomplish this.  Perhaps she had a bit of her father’s magic in her.

              He yanked the key, and the thin string broke.  Quickly, he shoved it under his pillow and into the crack between the mattress and the headboard.  He then lifted his hands up to stroke Abigail’s face, leaning up to plant kisses on her forehead.

              “You are so brave.  So smart, and so brave.”

              She smiled brightly at him.

              “Go with Bev now, sweetheart.  Daddy needs to be alone for a few days.”

              Abby nodded, as if this all made perfect sense to her.  He couldn’t begin imagine what she thought he would be doing.  He knew he himself didn’t understand heats until he was almost old enough to have one himself.

              She plopped to the floor where Bev reached down a hand to clasp hers.  Abby blew him a kiss and Will caught it, blowing his own back.  He caught Bev’s eyes as they left and knew she understood his pain; the fear of being claimed by an Alpha he didn’t want.  He knew she knew it well, from her own faded matemark; having been bitten only once and then never again, by an Alpha who didn’t love her.

              The door slammed closed and he heard the lock slide back into place.  He let his head fall to the pillow and rested, trying to calm his racing heart and panting breaths, though he knew there was little use in that.  He reached under the pillow and between the crack to feel it; to make sure it was there and still real.  It was.  The key hummed in his palm; warm and powerful.  It was magical, alright; and he had no doubt that it possessed the ability to unlock any door he wanted it to.

              He shut his eyes tightly and tried to fight his body’s natural instincts.  He only had to last until the night, when everyone was asleep.  He could take the one or two night shift guards that would be posted outside his door.  All he had to do was escape and run to the sea, where he knew Hannibal would be waiting for him.

              For the first time since his father’s soldiers had come, Will felt a surge of hope. 

 

* * *

 

              Several times Will tried to use the key.  He waited for nightfall; listened to the guards change shifts outside his door; watched the shadows of their feet flicker under from the lamplight in the hall.  He lay on the stone floor because it was cooler; his chest heaving as he panted, a film of sweat already forming on his forehead.

              He rose, already wearing nothing but a thin nightgown, and walked towards the bed.  The moment he wrapped his fingers around the key the shell illuminated, making his mind feel hazy.  Will fought it, and pulled his hand out, walking towards the door with the key in his hand. 

              The next he could remember, he was sprawled on his back in his bed, his thin nightgown clinging to him from his sweat.  The key was not in his hand.  He rolled over and reached for it, finding it back between the mattress and the headboard, safe in its hiding place.

              A second time Will grabbed it and tried to reach the door, the shell glowing brighter as he moved towards the door, his mind growing hazier, his thoughts erasing with each step he took.  He fought it; feeling the new memories he’d made with Hannibal growing fuzzier; losing the connections he’d discovered.  The memory of who the visiting king was faded; he knew he’d known his name this morning but could no longer recall. 

              Will opened his eyes again and was back on his bed.  With frustration he growled and rolled to his side, tossing the bedside mirror from his nightstand.  It hit the wall and shattered, and he heard a ruckus outside his door.

              “No!  The King said _no one_ was to enter but him.”

              “But what if the Queen is injured?  Should we not…”

              “He is in _heat_!  If you open the door you might try to take him yourself.  Do you want to be hung?”

              “I’ll fetch the King.”

              Will rose to his feet and jammed his hand in the place where he hid the key.  One guard.  Now was his chance.

              He surged towards the door, his singular goal in mind of doing whatever was necessary to get to Hannibal.

              The shell ignited with brilliant illumination, knocking Will to the floor.

              He lay on the stone, panting, his nightgown so drenched with sweat it clung to his skin.  He tried to think, but couldn’t.  It must have been his heat; his mind was growing fuzzy.  There was something important.  Alpha. 

              He heard the latch of the door and his heart raced faster.  Maybe it was his Alpha.

              The door opened and Will scented the air, searching.  A rancid smell assaulted his nose and he recoiled.  Not his Alpha.  Will pulled himself up into a sitting position, too dizzy to stand.

              The strange Alpha strode towards him and the door clanged shut behind him, locking.  Will crawled backward until his back hit the wall, trying to get away.

              “Not my Alpha!” he cried, his voice loud and certain.  “Not mine!”

              “Shut up.” the Alpha growled, removing his gloves.  “Or I will make you shut up.”

              Will’s eyes grew wide with fear.  The strange Alpha marched towards him and reached out a hand to strike.  Will dodged and skittered under the nightstand, and the Alpha whacked his hand against the corner of the wood.  He howled in pain and then grabbed the nightstand, tossing it across the room.  Will took that opportunity to crawl under his bed.

              The Alpha tried to reach him, but his larger size hampered him.  He stuck an arm underneath and reached for Will, screaming and cursing.

              “No!  Not mine!  No!” Will shrieked.  “Get away!”

 

* * *

 

              Hannibal tore a chunk of soldier’s flesh from his throat with his teeth, swallowing it as the blood sprayed forth across his body and the beach.  He was closer to the castle than he normally allowed himself; but the soldiers had grown wise over the past few days and had stopped wandering far from their main camp.

              He heard the scream of a terrified omega and splinters of fear pierced through his veins.  He lifted his eyes up towards the castle and looked at Will’s window; the same window he’d stared at longingly for these past three years, watching his Will sit peacefully but melancholy as he gazed out at the sea.

              He was not peaceful now.  Hannibal raged across the beach, his tentacles tossing boulders as if they were pebbles as he rushed towards the castle walls, forgetting about the spell, his instinct to protect overriding his ability to think.

              He was nearly there when a shock as powerful as a bolt of lightning knocked him back, the yellow crackles of the power surging their way up the wall, momentarily illuminating the invisible barrier that kept him out.  Dazed and convulsing, Hannibal heard his omega scream again. 

              Shouts from the soldiers echoed over the dunes and Hannibal’s mind came back to him quickly.  He was too enormous to hide on the land, so he chanted the easiest invisibility spell he knew.  It wasn’t perfect; but in the darkness of night he hoped it would be enough.

              He then rushed towards a stand of trees and buried himself in the shadows and tried to think.

              There was only one possible influence he had inside that castle, and he didn’t know where it was.  If Abigail had not been able to get his charm to Will, then it would do him no good.

              He heard Will scream again; the desperate sound of an omega in deep distress, and he decided it didn’t matter.  If Abigail still had it, then it would at least protect her.

              He closed his eyes and chanted the words that would transform the charm from a passive key to a magical dagger, designed to harm any land-creature while being harmless to anything that belonged in the sea.  It would be useless against the mermen that patrolled the beach—but if Will could only cross the barrier out of the castle, Hannibal could protect him.

             

* * *

 

              Will sobbed as the Alpha tried to reach him under the bed, even as the shell glowed blindingly brightly, erasing his thoughts before they even had a chance to form.  It didn’t matter; he didn’t need them.  His instincts told him this was the wrong Alpha; he was mated, and this was not his mate.

              Another light started to shine, from the crack between the bed and the wall.  This light was silver, like the moonlight on the waves.  Will didn’t know what the light was, but he remembered that it was _good_.  He crawled towards the wall and reached his hand up, feeling hard metal against his fingers.  He pulled it out and saw a dagger, glowing and brilliant. 

              Reaching for the dagger had distracted him and his foot became within reach of the Alpha.  He pulled Will by his ankle, dragging him out from under the bed.  Without hesitation Will slashed the dagger towards the Alpha’s head.

              His hands were gone as he reached up to protect his face.  Blood dripped down from between his fingers as he backed away, screaming and cursing.  With conviction and confidence Will stood, and pointed the dagger at the Alpha.

              “Let me out.” he said. 

              The Alpha glared up at him, his hands clutching his left eye as blood poured over his cheek.

              “Never.” he said.  He rose to his feet, trembling as blood dripped down his chin. “I merely have to wait another day.  You may have some mind left to you now; but once you are fully in heat, you will _beg_ for my knot.”

              The Alpha— _Frederick_ , Will recalled, marched towards the door and pounded on it with a fist.  It opened and the guards began to fuss over the king’s bloody state.  It then slammed shut behind him, but Will stood triumphant, clutching the dagger given to him by his Alpha, the blood of his enemy dripping down his fingers.

              He clasped the shell firmly in his fist and raised the blade to the chain.  He attempted to slice it, but to no avail.  It was obvious the dagger was magic; but the shell was more powerful.  Still, it gave him hope.  Even kept far away, his Alpha was looking out for him.  His Alpha.  Will furrowed his forehead as he tried to remember his name.  He couldn’t. It was gone. 

              It didn’t matter.  He didn’t need to know his name to recognize him.  Will was certain that once he escaped the castle, he would know which Alpha was his.  The sea.  They always met by the sea.  All he had to do was reach the…

              The shell around his neck grew blindingly bright, and Will collapsed to the ground, the dagger clattering as it skittered across the stone and clanked against the far wall.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Click here to go to [Chapter 8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11650869/chapters/27266706)


End file.
